A sensing system includes a collection of mechanical and electrical components used to detect or measure a physical property and to indicate the detected or measured physical property. The mechanical components require an amount of time to respond to changes in the physical property and processing components. Additionally, one or more of the electrical components may intentionally slow the sensing time for the sensing system to reduce noise that would have otherwise been present when the sensing system is sampled under stable process conditions. Further, the sensing system may include conversion and processing components that are responsible for multiple tasks and the order of completing the tasks can add delay to a providing a final and accurate measurement value.